Turosebimi
Turosebimi is the capital of the Turlonan colony of Guteng, in the Sabo Jungles. Appearance Turosebimi is dominated by extensive stone docks, where ships from most nations on the Parlanic Sea lie moored. The city is an unusual blend of architecture, as the clay and tilework of the colonists' native Turlona has adapted to the native building styles. By necessity forgoing their traditional constructions in favor of open designs that better combat the heat, the buildings of central Turosebimi are wide and low and usually include a spacious inner courtyard. Although Turosebimi itself is surrounded by a sturdy stone wall, the individual homes of many colonials also feature low stone walls and iron gates - a decorative concession to their roots that does nothing to make their homes less comfortable. These buildings are joined by more practical wood and canvas structures, and outside the city walls, countless mud-daub huts - the homes of the native workers - stretch far out into the pineapple fields. History The original founders of Turosebimi selected a fine natural harbor as the site of their future colony, gradually expanding from a stockaded encampment to the sprawling, walled city of today. In addition to the shelter of the cove, the site itself was chosen for the series of cascading freshwater springs welling up from rocks near the shore, providing the settlers with all the fresh water they needed, and even a steady flow to help with sanitation (though the city has long since dammed the cataracts to create a larger reservoir). Once established, the colony upgraded its harbor into a fully equipped shipyard. Though the colonists in the city today enjoys a relative peace with its native inhabitants, the first several decades were fraught with violent misunderstandings between Turlonans and natives. Large numbers of Turlonan troops were brought in to help bring the native tribes under control, and they gradually convinced the tribes to assist the colonists in bringing "order" and industry to their "savage" land. While the natives made Turosebimi self-sustaining, the colonists focused on expanding their city and establishing a naval repair yard for the Turlonan fleet. After the discovery of lift gasses deeper inland within the colony, Turosebimi became the world's largest manufacturer of airships. Construction yards and repair facilities now line the ridgetops. Society Turosebimi is a city of contradictions. The colonials live in relative luxury, while the native workers dwell in poverty outside the city walls. Most of the city proper is built from wood and clay bricks. Though born in Guteng, most colonials consider themselves Turlonans and cling to Turlonan religion, culture, and even clothing styles, all of them decades out of date. While countless scruffy sailors and explorers parade through Turosebimi every year en route to adventures in the interior - or simply on their way to enjoy the brothels and other lowbrow entertainments Turosebimi maintains near the docks to keep pirates out of the city proper - the colonials maintain high personal standards of decorum and propriety. Although Baron Joah Gessini is Guteng's Grand Custodian, the elderly Lady Lucina DiSarlo is the city's unofficial leader. As the oldest living colonial in all of Guteng, Lady Lucina bears the responsibility of upholding the ideals and customs of her forebearers, and any major undertaking - from high-class marriages to significant business deals - must meet her approval. While the majority of colonials consider the local natives to be a "lesser people" than themselves, they rely on them not only as a labor pool but as a standing militia of poorly paid volunteers. Turosebimi's Praetor, Commander Demo Erazio, regularly drills the Guteng Guard, which consists of both native regulars and colonial officers. While the two groups work together, train as a team, and work equally hard in the fulfillment of their duties, all enlisted colonials start out the service as "sub-Praetors," meaning even the newest colonial recruit automatically outranks experienced native veterans. Military service is highly prized among the colonials (especially since their positions as commanders afford them both glory and relative personal safety), and many natives are equally eager for the steady (if low compared to colonial officers) wage of an enlisted soldier, meaning the city never suffers for a lack of defenders. Resources As Guteng's largest port, far more accessible than the sandbar-ridden outpost of Porto Lascone, Turosebimi sees almost all the goods that arrive in or leave Guteng - pineapples from the fields of Fsamâng, elephant ivory from the Plains of Guteng, gold and gems from the Ranejpokon Hills, lumber from the jungles, and Guteng's prize export, lift gas, all move through Turosebimi on their way south. Guteng's ranches and farms provide enough meat and vegetables for its people, but not enough to ship to other lands. Meanwhile, steel, flour, cotton, silk, parchment, and masterwork tools arrive in regular shipments from afar. And because of its status as a major shipyard, Turosebimi is also constantly in need of the finest woodworking tools money can buy. Category:Locations Category:Locations in Guteng Category:Locations in the Sabo Jungles Category:Settlements Category:Settlements in the Sabo Jungles Category:Small Cities